


Спящая красавица

by dokhtar_vatzzan, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: По настоянию тёти Далии Берти играет в любительском спектакле. Но ему никак не даётся роль принца.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 63
Kudos: 123
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Спящая красавица

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― Да кто же так целует! ― прогрохотала тётя Далия, и подвески на люстре зазвенели так, словно её (люстру, а не тетю Далию), как колокол, раскачивали за верёвку. ― Так Цербера какого-нибудь целуют, а не красавицу! Тревожишься, что, проснувшись, она тебя покусает? Опасаешься, что она бешеная?

Я, кажется, поторопился и забыл раздать уважаемой публике программки. Ну, знаете? Где в паре абзацев объясняется, кто кого любил и кто кого убил. Но тут фактически ― это словечко я позаимствовал у Дживса, солидное такое словечко, правда? Так вот, фактически тут и рассказывать нечего, всё очень просто. Тётя Далия заманила меня в Бринкли-Корт, что нетрудно, учитывая мастерство её французского повара Анатоля, а сама затеяла самодеятельный спектакль для разбойников Маркет-Снодсбери. Конечно, все блюли конспи… ― чего-то там там ― рацию, и не называли разбойников разбойниками, а использовали ― как Дживс подсказывает мне ― эвфемизм и именовали их школьниками. Но я отвлёкся. Спектакль, затеянный тётей, был про спящую красавицу, а меня принудили быть принцем. Красавицу изображала тётина крестница, подруга Анджелы, розовая сутулая креветкообразная девица по имени Элизабет, сама же Анджела, бессовестно пользуясь покровительством тёти Далии, играть наотрез отказалась, сославшись на то, что ей якобы некогда запоминать роль. А своему жениху Таппи, который был вовсе не против изображать принца, Анджела играть ― опять-таки наотрез ― запретила. Ей, видите ли, не нравится, когда он целует других девушек, даже если они притворяются спящими.

Такова, дорогие читатели, пре… ― кажется, я ничего не путаю? ― …ампула. Так Бертрам по прихоти судьбы оказался склонённым над пылящейся на софе Элизабет, под громыхание недовольной тётушки выдавливая из себя, словно прыщ, поцелуй.

― Позор! ― ревела тётя. ― Не понимаю, как тебе удавалось доводить дело до помолвки, и не один, а десятки раз! Да тикающую бомбу ― и то лобзают жизнерадостнее и энергичнее! Иди и потренируйся хотя бы на Огастусе!

Тётя оглядела остальных актёров-любителей и чуть более милостивым тоном добавила:  
― Через два часа все должны быть в Маркет-Снодсбери вместе с костюмами.

Понурившись, я побрёл в свою комнату. Верный Дживс, чинно простоявший на ногах всю репетицию, бесшумно замерцал следом.

― Следует ли мне разыскать и доставить кота, как рекомендовала миссис Трэверс, сэр?

― А? Что? ― спохватился я, вырванный из задумчивости. ― Кота? Да нет, спасибо, дружище, не надо. Этот Вустер не чувствует себя вправе перекладывать бремя на его лохматые плечи.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он замолчал, а мне в голову запала мысль, да так крепко запала, что, когда мы зашли в комнату, я не удержался и несмело пробормотал:

― Послушай-ка, Дживс…

― Сэр?

― А не мог бы ты?..

― Я, сэр?

― Протянуть руку помощи… с репетицией.

― С репетицией, сэр?

― С поцелуями, ― чуть слышно проговорил я, чувствуя, как покрываюсь даже не румянцем, а самым настоящим багрянцем.

― Конечно, сэр, ― лёгко отозвался Дживс, не выказав и намёка на смущение. ― Я с радостью помогу вам.

Сердце подпрыгнуло, как балерина на связке воздушных шаров, во рту пересохло, как если б я открыл его в разгар пыльной бури, гляделки в припадке целомудрия занавесились веками. Но желанного поцелуя не последовало.

― Я возьму на себя смелость посоветовать вам использовать воображение. Во время поцелуя попробуйте представить тот момент из прошлого, когда вам действительно хотелось кого-то поцеловать, сэр, ― почтительно произнёс Дживс и замолчал.

«Из прошлого»! Мне хотелось поцелуя прямо сейчас, а не когда-нибудь до нашей эры во времена Наполеона. Но не мог же я Дживсу об этом сказать напрямик!

― Спасибочки, Дживс, ― ответил я как можно беззаботнее.

― Рад быть полезным, сэр.

***

Костюм принца жал под мышками, из тёмного зала доносился разбойничий гул, а тётя Далия пронзала меня совсем не родственными взглядами. Как-то она жаловалась на туповатую гончую, вместо лисицы погнавшуюся за своим хвостом. Вот, наверное, той гончей доставались примерно такие же взгляды.

― Давай, Берти. Соберись! ― пророкотала она на манер вулкана. ― Поцелуй её как положено.

Крепкой не то что для её, а даже для моего возраста рукой престарелая родственница влепила мне напутственный тычок между лопаток, и я вылетел на сцену, где Элизабет в каком-то белом тряпье пыталась изобразить из себя красавицу и попутно притвориться спящей.

«Соберись!» ― прозвучал в ушах грозный рык тёти Далии. «Использовать воображение», ― подсказал деликатный голос Дживса. И я, стремясь не замечать разбойничьи смешки, закрыл глаза и представил того, с кем действительно хотел поцеловаться. И сейчас, и неделю, и месяц назад ― чуть ли не с того исторического дня, когда он впервые переступил мой порог. Я представил перед собой Дживса. Образ был настолько прекрасный и воодушевительный ― если это подходящее слово, ― что я мог уже спокойно открывать гляделки: белобрысая чёлка Элизабет не мешала мне видеть перед собой Дживса, одного Дживса и никого, кроме Дживса. Трепеща от волнения, я коснулся его щеки, задержал взгляд на опущенных тёмных ресницах и, не веря удаче, хмелея от его близости, взял прекраснейшее в мире лицо в ладони и приник поцелуем к губам. Тут волшебство, ясное дело, исчезло, потому что Элизабет распахнула глазищи, изобразила потягивание и, чётко артикулируя, чтобы задние ряды не пропустили ни единого дифтонга, высказалась про то, что она, видите ли, «долго спала». К счастью, мне не нужно было с ней больше лизаться, и спектакль благополучно покатился к финалу, не требуя дальнейших жертв с вустеровской стороны.

***

― Ну как? ― осторожно поинтересовался я у тёти, едва занавес упал и аплодисменты затихли.

Тётя Далия задумчиво покачала головой:  
― Даже не знаю. Ты точно не влюблён в Элизабет до потери пульса?

― Точно. Готов им поклясться.

― Тогда в тебе склеил ласты великий актёр, ― пророкотала она. ― И я, клянусь моей лучшей легавой сукой, не понимаю, как с этаким талантом ты ещё не женат.

***

Эх, если бы одна только тётушка осталась довольна вустеровской игрой! Но не успел я вернуться под гостеприимную сень Бринкли-Корта, как уже оказался помолвлен. Вы, наверное, в курсе, как это бывает: девушка машет ресницами, молотит какую-то чушь, отнекиваться ― грубо, отбрыкиваться ― стыдно, жизнь разбита, будущее ― в осколки, впереди ― свадьба, мрак и никаких надежд.

Но так могло получиться раньше, до того как у меня появился Дживс. Теперь же я всегда мог рассчитывать, что в самый последний момент он сотворит чудо, тучи на горизонте рассеются, выглянет ласковое солнышко, и свадьба, к вустеровскому облегчению, не состоится, поскольку меня сочтут клептоманом, сумасшедшим, опасным преступником или кем-нибудь ещё в том же роде.

― Ты ведь выудишь Бертрама из заварухи, Дживс? ― с надеждой поинтересовался я, изложив славному малому новость о свежеиспечённой помолвке.

― Я предвидел подобный ход событий и заранее предпринял некоторые шаги, сэр, ― проговорил он, с помощью щётки наводя лоск на вустеровский пиджак.

― О-о! ― только и смог вымолвить я.

― Мисс Квикли, насколько мне стало известно, недавно поссорилась со своим женихом из-за различия подходов к выращиванию роз, а вы, сэр, так талантливо и страстно изобразили на сцене поцелуй, что последствия были практически неизбежны.

― И что же ты сделал? ― не без дрожи в голосе спросил я. 

― Я поставил в известность прочих слуг, включая служанку мисс Квикли, что, дабы облегчить ваши затруднения с актёрской игрой, посоветовал представить на месте мисс Квикли персону, которой отдано в настоящий момент ваше сердце.

― Погоди, ― вмешался я, ― но ведь мне ты говорил про прошлое!

― Совершенно верно, сэр. Согласно моим сведениям, в данный момент ваши сердечные порывы не устремлены ни к одной из известных мне девушек, поэтому я посоветовал обратиться к опыту минувшего. Но для достижения нужного эффекта полезнее было заставить мисс Квикли думать, будто вы увлечены кем-то сейчас. Чтобы у юной мисс не возникло надежды, будто героиней вашего романа является она сама, я упомянул при слугах о некой вашей лондонской знакомой.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я, не скрывая восторга. ― Ты бесподобен!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

В этот момент нас прервали стуком в дверь. Это как раз оказалась Элизабет, пришедшая оповестить, что расторгает помолвку. Едва утихло эхо от грохота захлопнутой ею двери, как откуда-то появился деликатно умерцавший, чтобы не мешать нашей размолвке, Дживс.

― Осмелюсь спросить, ― поинтересовался он, помогая мне с зажигалкой, ― как всё прошло, сэр?

― Великолепно, ― ответил я. ― Великолепнее не бывает. На всё про всё ушло от силы три секунды. Максимум пять. И всё благодаря тебе. Я должен тебе за это, как минимум, поездку в Брайтон.

― Вы очень добры, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, но проговорил так, что за этим повисла говорящая пауза.

― Да, Дживс? ― подсказал я с готовностью. ― Что-то ещё? Если Брайтон недостаточно богат фосфором, готов выслушать другие предложения. Шотландия? Ницца? Только, ради бога, не Австралия ― я не смогу днями напролёт, как местные антидоты, ходить на голове.

― Антиподы, сэр, ― мягко поправил Дживс.

Я с обожанием посмотрел на внушительный, выдающийся назад затылок, под которым скрывался ещё более внушительный и прямо-таки выдающийся ум. Однако там мой взгляд надолго не задержался: где затылок, там и макушка, а там неподалёку и лоб, и всё остальное, так что неудивительно, что наши глаза встретились.

― Не сочтите за дерзость, сэр… ― проговорил Дживс.

― Не сочту.

― Но мне очень бы хотелось узнать… 

― Валяй.

― Кто та девушка, которую вы представляли во время поцелуя в спектакле?

От этого вопроса я почувствовал себя так, что не удивился бы, узнав, что «Этюд в багровых тонах» Дойль писал, вдохновляясь оттенком моим щёк. 

― Никогда не видел ничего более нежного и любящего, сэр, ― с каким-то странным оттенком в голосе проговорил Дживс и испытующе посмотрел на меня.

― А? Что? Скажешь тоже! ― я старательно рассмеялся. ― Да я и не вспомню уже! Это мог быть кто угодно. Да хоть старушка Бобби. Да, точно. Старушка Бобби.

Боясь, что Дживс выведет меня на чистую воду, я тут же без паузы сообщил, что мне необходимо размять ноги и втянуть в лёгкие немного свежего воздуха, и сразу же, не давая времени на ответ, убежал. 

Но, убегая, я чувствовал на себе его задумчивый взгляд.

***

На следующее утро за завтраком тётя Далия сшибла с ног вашего покорного сразу тремя сногсшибательными новостями: во-первых, наш спектакль имел успех, и сегодня вечером мы, оказывается, повторим свой триумф, но уже не перед разбойниками, а перед разбойницами, то есть, в школе для девочек. Вторая новость заключалась в том, что Элизабет обменялась телеграммами с женихом, они помирились и собираются вместе ехать любоваться на какой-то розарий ни много ни мало в Шропшире, а значит, в сегодняшнем спектакле участвовать она не сможет, и всё погибло бы, если бы ― и тут тётя вывалила третью новость ― если бы не Дживс, который, словно по волшебству, устроил так, что в Бринкли приезжает Бобби Уикем, готовая спяще красоваться перед маленькими разбойницами.

― Чего-чего? ― переспросил я тётю, когда она вывалила мне своё коммюнике. ― Уж не ослышался ли я? Верно ли, престарелая родственница, что с минуты на минуту в старый добрый Бринкли-Корт нагрянет неугомонная Бобби, и всё это ― проделки Дживса?

― «Проделки»! ― фыркнула тётя. ― Да если бы не он, кого бы ты целовал сегодня вечером, недоразумение?

Я хотел ответить, что был бы не прочь, если бы чёртов спектакль отменился, но, зная хотя и гуманный, но бурный нрав тёти, благоразумно смолчал.

Бобби примчалась через час после завтрака и тут же потребовала начать репетицию. Ей выдали бумажку со словами, Бобби её быстренько пробежала глазами, деловито кивнула и заявила командным голосом:  
― Так, тут всё элементарно, к вечеру будет отскакивать от зубов. А сейчас давайте прогоним сцену с Берти, а то я прямо чувствую, что он напортачит.

― Я…

Зыркнув угрожающе и не дав мне тем самым шанса отстоять своё честное имя, Бобби хлопнулась на диван и запахнула гляделки, изображая спящую.

― Что ты застыл, как чучело удода, которому врезали по затылку клюшкой? ― укорила меня тётушка. ― Целуй!

Я глубоко вдохнул, словно перед тем как шагнуть в чрезмерно надушенный будуар, и стремительно чмокнул Бобби. По гостиной пронеслось разочарованное «Пф-ф-ф». Тётушка, сморщив нос, поводила им из стороны в сторону, Анджела неодобрительно шевелила плечами, Таппи скалился, а на бесподобное лицо Дживса пала тень задумчивости.

― Иди, негодник, и снова тренируйся на коте! ― пророкотала тётя. ― Вчера помогло, поможет и теперь!

***

Это не помогло. Хотя, будем честны, я пренебрёг требованием тёти и не стал навязывать Огастусу непрошенные ласки. В любом случае, выступление ждал полный провал. Как ни пытался, я не смог повторить вчерашнее и представить на месте циферблата Бобби божественный лик Дживса. Не думай, читатель, я старался! Я даже зажмурился и для верности прикрыл глазенапы руками, но всё, чего я добился ― лишь безжалостный хохот миллиона маленьких разбойниц. Убрав от лица клешни и расклеив глаза, я отыскал в зале Дживса. Дживс смотрел на меня с тревогой, какую прежде в этом образце сдержанности и бесстрастия мне наблюдать не доводилось: мало того, что брови его взметнулись аж на целую четверть дюйма, так ещё между ними залегла складка глубиной не менее полмиллиметра.

Видимо, я засмотрелся, потому что хохот в зале усилился, а чей то звонкий голос с задних рядов выкрикнул: «Эй, слизняк! Вы сосаться будете?!» Дживс едва заметно кивнул, как бы говоря: «Давайте же, сэр», и я обернулся к Бобби, которая, слегка приоткрыв гляделку, очень недобро на меня ей посверкивала. В посверкивании читалась жажда, но не любви или, скажем там, нежности, а крови. Меня едва не пробрала дрожь. Но всё-таки доблесть Вустеров известна в веках. Почти не дрогнув, я проковылял к одру, на котором пылилась Бобби, и под улюлюканье маленьких разбойниц клюнул её в подбородок, а только потом уже рванул за кулисы. Увидев за кулисами взгляд престарелой родственницы, я решил не останавливаться и рванул дальше, по коридорам на улицу. 

На дороге в Бринкли меня догнал автомобиль. Едва он затормозил, я прыжком перемахнул через дверцу и плюхнулся на переднее сиденье.

― Рвём когти! ― выкрикнул я.

― Как пожелаете, сэр, ― последовало в ответ, и старый добрый кабриолет плавно тронулся с места.

― …Пожалуй, пропущу ужин, ― заявил я, когда мы домчались до Бринкли-Корта. ― Тётя Далия, конечно, самая человечная из моих тёть, но даже ангельская доброта не помешает ей подсыпать в жаркое племяннику слоновью порцию стрихнина.

― Как вам угодно, сэр, ― не стал возражать Дживс. ― Я могу на кухне раздобыть для вас сэндвичи.

Такое невиданное проявление великодушия заставило вустеровское сердце пропустить удар.

― Тебе нет равных, Дживс, ― пробормотал я.

― Рад быть полезным, сэр, ― ответствовал он, одарив Бертрама задумчивым взглядом.

***

Среди ночи меня разбудил Дживс.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― произнёс он, переждав мои обычные эканья, меканья и потягивания. ― Мне случайно стало известно, что мисс Уикем, будучи расстроенной из-за того, что вы, по её мнению, лишили её зрительских оваций, планирует этой ночью нечто вроде воздаяния.

― Чего? ― Сон мигом слетел с меня. ― Бобби задумала месть? ― Я вскочил с кровати. ― Только не это! Мне даже помыслить страшно, что придумает эта чемпионка коварства и рекордсменка каверзности! Нам срочно необходима эякуляция!

― Эвакуация, сэр, ― педантично поправил Дживс и продолжил. ― Я уже отнёс в машину наши чемоданы. Вам остаётся только переодеться. ― И с этими словами он указал на стул, где уже был аккуратно разложен приготовленный в дорогу комплект.

***

Езда по ночным дорогам быстро сморила меня, и я закемарил. Разбужен я был тихим покашливанием Дживса. Автомобиль стоял у подъезда старого доброго дома на Беркли-Меншенс, воздух был свеж, как бокал джин-тоника, с неба по-товарищески подмигивали звёздочки, заспанный швейцар, открывший передо мною дверцу кабриолета, походил на ночную фиалку.

― Дом, милый дом, ― с чувством произнёс я, пока Дживс отсыпал чаевые швейцару. ― Что может сравниться с… как там дальше?

― Кто может сравниться с Матильдой моей, сэр, ― откликнулся Дживс, вынимая из багажника чемоданы.

― Ну, не важно. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. И эта душераздирающая история с театром тоже наконец исчерпалась.

― Как пожелаете, сэр.

― Стоит вспомнить гиенье ржание этих несовершеннолетних леди, меня пробирает озноб. А чего стоит жуткий подглядывающий глаз Бобби, сулящий все муки ада…

― Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, поцелуй с мисс Уикем не вызвал у вас воодушевления.

― Воодушевления, Дживс? Да я бы лучше поцеловал фонтанирующий брандспойт или раскалённый противень, или ополоумевшего кенгуру, или металлический столб в разгар снежной бури, или всё это вместе, стоя босиком на толчёном стекле!

Дживс, в эту минуту поворачивавший ключ, задумчиво посмотрел на меня.

― Досадно, сэр, что ваше мнение о поцелуе с мисс Уикем так быстро переменилось не в лучшую сторону.

Я вспыхнул. Пока я краснел, пунцовел, алел и примерял все прочие, ещё неизвестные искусству, оттенки красного, мы вошли в прихожую, Дживс избавил вашего покорного от шляпы с перчатками, соорудил целительный напиток и принялся как ни в чём не бывало разбирать вещи. Потягивая идеально смешанный коктейль, я украдкой подглядывал за его бесшумными перемещениями и изо всех сил надеялся, что Дживс больше не станет расспрашивать ни о Бобби, ни о том, кому в действительности предназначалась вся необъятная вустеровская нежность.

― Не желаете ли принять ванну или перекусить, сэр? ― возник из ниоткуда Дживс, легконогий, как какой-то там греческий тип. Если помните, у него ещё были сандалии ― а может, тапочки ― с крылышками.

― Не нужно, дружище. Отдыхай. Ты и так полночи крутил баранку, покуда я дрых.

― Уверяю вас, сэр, ― возразил Дживс, ― я не ощущаю усталости.

― Ну, хоть на минутку присядь, ― я указал на кресло. ― Ну, давай же, ― попросил я. ― Никто не узнает.

Поколебавшись, Дживс присел на краешек.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Не благодари.

Я поднялся с дивана, чтобы смешать славному малому в. с с., но, когда окончил возиться с сифоном и подгрёб со стаканом к креслу, оказалось, что Дживс задремал. Его большая черноволосая голова опиралась затылком о спинку кресла, руки удобно устроились на подлокотниках, грудь расслабленно вздымалась и опускалась. Я залюбовался. Опрокинув в глотку в. с с., раз уж больше сделать это было некому, я шагнул ближе, в первый ряд, чтобы заполучить наилучший обзор. Панорама действительно была что надо: если бы все спящие красавицы выглядели, как Дживс, принцев пришлось бы оттаскивать на арканах. Тут я подумал, что если наклонюсь ещё ближе, то почувствую его дыхание на вкус. От этой мысли кровь снова устремилась к лицу и не к лицу тоже, что подобающе воспитанному джентльмену, сами понимаете, не к лицу, и я уже было, пристыженный, рванул назад, но замер на середине движения, отвлёкшись на ресницы Дживса. Они были такие пушистые, такие мягкие на вид, что мне страшно захотелось притронуться к ним губами. И только я подумал о губах, как взгляд мой тут же переместился вниз, на губы Дживса ― слегка приоткрытые, слегка влажные и неимоверно восхитительные ― от левого уголка до правого они манили меня, как ни одного принца не манил даже целый товарный состав спящих, проснувшихся или мающихся бессонницей красавиц. О, если бы мне было позволено коснуться их ― не дрыхнущих красавиц, конечно, а губ моего Дживса. Если бы я мог прижаться к ним, если б я мог их ласкать, если бы…

Дивные ресницы, которым я пропел хвалы выше, больше не лежали устало, а бодро обрамляли два образца прекраснейших в мире глаз. И хотя в этих синих глазах не было ни гнева, ни осуждения, а лишь серьёзное, вдумчивое внимание, я почувствовал себя оленем под светом фар боевой машины пехоты.

― Вы представляли не мисс Уикем, сэр. ― Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, и голос Дживса звучал мягко, необычайно мягко, словно это был не голос человека, за которым я бесстыдно подглядывал, а нежный завиток пушистой ресницы.

― А? Что? ― пробормотал я, быстро моргая. ― Ну да, не совсем её. ― И почувствовал, что на этот раз не только краснею, но ещё и просачиваюсь сквозь этажное перекрытие к миссис Даун, соседке снизу, той, у которой коричневый тойтерьер, склонный к ипохондрии.

― В поместье миссис Трэверс, ― тем же мягким голосом продолжал Дживс, ― вы высказали пожелание, чтобы я помог вам. Мне чрезвычайно жаль, сэр, что я неверно истолковал вашу просьбу.

― Просьбу? ― оторопело переспросил я.

― Я продемонстрировал вопиющий непрофессионализм, сэр. В то время как вам необходима была практическая помощь, я ограничился всего лишь рекомендацией. Сможете ли вы меня за это простить?

― Простить? ― не блистая оригинальностью, повторил я за ним снова.

― Если вы когда-либо ещё пожелаете работать над ролью, я почту за величайшую честь ассистировать вам, сэр.

И тут только меня осалило понимание. Как выразился один тип, то ли Спиноза, то ли Шопенгауэр: «и сердцем я плясать готов, ликуя радостью цветов». Вот чем-то этим я и преисполнился. Ликуя радостью цветов, я выпустил из передней лапы бокал, и он со звоном поцеловался с полом.

― На счастье, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, сияя на меня синим взором, и кончики его губ потянулись вверх.

― На счастье, ― как за суфлёром, зачарованно повторил я.

― Так нужна ли вам помощь с ролью? ― и он даже не добавил «сэр».

― Да! ― выдохнул я, выплясывая сердцем. ― Больше жизни!

― В таком случае, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс, глядя в глаза и всё ещё улыбаясь, ― я испытываю всепоглощающее желание начать прямо сейчас.


End file.
